Gina Brooks
Thirteen-year-old Gina Brooks was last seen in her hometown of Fredericktown, Missouri on August 5, 1989. She came home at 10:00 p.m. after seeing her brother's baseball game. A short time later, Gina said she was going for a ride on her ten-speed girls' bicycle. She never returned. Her disappearance was reported at 2:00 a.m. Gina was seen standing near her church when a battered light gray, green or blue station wagon with Missouri license plates pulled up and the driver spoke to her. She got back on her bike and turned south on Mine La Motte. Later, some witnesses (including Gina's boyfriend) heard someone screaming for help. A vehicle was seen turning left on Franklin and driving towards Highway 67. Gina's bicycle was found abandoned on a residential lawn on High Street, five blocks from her home, later in the evening. There was no sign of her and she has not been seen again. Three men were implicated in Gina's disappearance in 1998. Nathan D. "Danny" Williams was charged with Gina's murder in 1999. Investigators stated that Williams was identified by a witness as the man who was seated in the back of the station wagon with Gina the night she was abducted. A photo of him is posted with this case summary. Witnesses also identified Bryant Squires as the driver of the station wagon; he has since died of cancer and AIDS-related complications. He allegedly made a deathbed statement to nurses implicating Williams and himself in Gina's abduction and murder and in other crimes. Timothy R. Bellew (a friend of both Williams and Squires) was initially implicated in Gina's disappearance as well. Bellew admitted he lied to FBI agents about the location of Gina's remains. He claimed that Gina was buried in an abandoned meat freezer on his father's 96-acre property, but extensive searches of the area through 2001 have not produced any evidence. Williams pleaded not guilty to the first-degree murder charge against him in 1999. Authorities believe that he was the person responsible for killing Gina in 1989 by slitting her throat, and Squires and Bellew helped him cover up the crime. Both Williams and Bellew have records of sex offenses and other crimes. Bellew was charged with second-degree murder in Gina's case. The murder charge against Bellew was dropped for lack of evidence in 1999, and he was charged instead with lying to investigators about where Gina's body was buried. He pleaded guilty and was sentenced to 30 months in prison. In 2003, the murder charge against Williams was also dropped. Authorities still believe the men were involved in Gina's presumed murder, but stated that there is not enough evidence to convict them at trial. Williams had also been charged in the 1975 murder of a young woman; that charge was also dropped for lack of evidence in 1998, ten days before the trial was set to begin. He is still in prison for an unrelated rape conviction and is a suspect in the 1979 disappearance of 12-year-old Tammy Surdam. As of 2019, Gina has never been located. Description Gina is described as a Caucasian female with dark blonde hair, green eyes, is 5'0 & 108 pounds and has several white fleck-type scars on the shin of her left leg. She was last seen wearing a blue striped top, white shorts and sneakers. Category:Missing Children Category:1980s Category:Females